Vision of Love
by Megumi del Rosa
Summary: Você por um instante esquece estão brigando, pois quando ela enfatizou o "na sua mira" fez aspas com os dedos e um pequeno bico com direito a bochechas infladas e coradas. CAP01 – [Castiel]


YOO MINNA, aqui é Megumi-chan com uma C.O.S. (Coletânea de One Short's) que estou criando, mais detalhes nas notas finais o/.

**Fanfic postada no AnimeSpirit por mim com o Nik de:  
**Hoshi_Carriedo  
_**Se encontrada em qualquer outro site, denuncie.**_

* * *

Sinopse: Você por um instante esquece estão brigando, pois quando ela enfatizou o "na sua mira" fez aspas com os dedos e um pequeno bico com direito a bochechas infladas e coradas.

CAP01 – [Castiel] Tear

_Não sou uma pessoa perfeita_  
_Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito_  
_Mas eu continuo aprendendo_  
_Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você_  
_  
_

Você a avista no corredor como de costume, mas não vera seu rosto entristecido ou os olhos brilhando com lagrimas por cair. Não, você estará cego pela raiva.

Raiva por ver que ela talvez seja a culpada pelo balde d'água na cabeça da sua ex. Raiva por ela estar sempre sendo curiosa. Raiva de si mesmo por não ter conseguido para-la antes que a bolha estourasse.

- Você tem três anos de idade mental para fazer piadas deste tipo?! Você podia tê-la machucado com o balde! – Você não entende que esta gritando com ela, e nem que esta defendendo sua ex.

Ela nega tudo, dizendo que foram Ambre e suas amigas, você continua vendo apenas um borrão porque se pudesse enxergar veria aqueles olhos, que antes eram tão belos e alegres, entristecidos e brilhando por pequenas lagrimas.

- É o meu ultimo aviso. Acalme-se ou eu prometo que você irá se arrepender! – Que irônico, você aos poucos vai percebendo a gravidade das suas palavras e seu tom e começa a se arrepender. – Se Debrah está aqui é para me fazer uma grande proposta! E com toda a bagunça que você causou desde que ela chegou, eu não consigo parar para me decidir! – Sim, era verdade.

Desde que Debrah chegou você notou que ela estava, obviamente, diferente. Não era mais aquela garota que cantava com você e te chamava de gatinho, ela tinha uma atmosfera de quem se acha superior a todos. E desde que ela chegou você notou a garota a sua frente ficar mais triste e deprimida. Viu com ciúmes ela passar mais tempo com Lysandre e a raiva que sentiu ao ouvir Nathaniel levantar o tom de voz com ela. Agora veja a ironia, é você quem esta levantando o tom de voz e é você que quem esta vendo os olhos marejados em que você esta sendo o causador.

Não iria culpar mais Nathaniel por gritar com ela, você estava sendo pior. Estava agarrando o coração dela e atirando em meio aos carros para ser esmagado completamente.

Seu consciente despertou e te moveu para longe, queria pensar no que estava acontecendo e organizar a bagunça na sua cabeça. Mas seria impossível, pois sabia que ela te seguiria e tentaria explicar a situação, ela era teimosa demais para desistir.

- Castiel, espere, eu te prometo que não fiz nada! Se você ao menos me ouvisse, iria entender rapidamente... – Ela estava gritando com a voz chorosa, você sente a necessidade de parar de subir a escada e olhar para ela. – Debrah te manipulou e ela quer fazer de novo! Ela me colocou "na sua mira" para assim fazer o que pudesse!

Você por um instante esquece estão brigando, pois quando ela enfatizou o "na sua mira" fez aspas com os dedos e um pequeno bico com direito a bochechas infladas e coradas. Mas de repende você se lembra o que estavam fazendo e de como chegaram nesse ponto.

- Eu gosto de você, Castiel, eu não quero que ela brigue com você mais uma vez... Eu te imploro, acredite em mim. – A voz dela estava embriagada pelo choro contido.

- Saia daqui. – Você quase sussurra, sua cabeça estava um caos e aquela confissão estava deixando você mais confuso. Ela disse algo, mas você ignorou e continuou, agora gritando com vontade. – Saia daqui imediatamente, nunca mais fale comigo, esqueça que eu existo e nunca mais se aproxime das pessoas que eu gosto.

Palmas para você Castiel, em uma explosão de raiva acabou de manda-la não se aproximar de si mesma e sabe disso, você realmente gosta dela de uma maneira estupidamente masoquista. Você não queria dizer isso, você não queria gritar com ela, mas aconteceu.

Ela começou a falar. Falar que só queria te ajudar, que queria que todos entendessem e não a odiassem por ser inocente. Ela começou a gaguejar, então sua barreira caiu.

Com um soluço dela você viu os olhos com lagrimas derramando, a expressão de pura tristeza estampada naquele rosto que sempre te sorriu sem hesitar. Ela então grita te chamando da boboca, você sente a vontade de rir e puxa-la para si enquanto tenta acalma-la dizendo que ela nunca iria conhecer outro insulto por ser infantil demais.

Mas antes que fizesse algo ela corre, vira o rosto e corre. Corre de você, e então você percebe onde chegou: gritou com a única pessoa que colocou a mão no fogo por você, que te ajudou sem pedir nada e que você amou sem notar.

Então se permita sentir o total fracasso que você é, sentir a dor de perdê-la e vê-la correr para longe dos seus braços. Permita-se sentir o medo de nunca mais ver um sorriso direcionado a si, de sentir a vontade de correr até ela e apertar os braços ao redor daquele corpo pequeno e dizer que sente muito. E em um momento de raiva de si mesmo você soca a parede, como se isso fosse tirar toda essa carga emocional que te abalou.

-*-*-BONUS-*-*-

Minutos depois você cria a coragem para ir até ela, vai caminhar em silencio até o fim do corredor na frente de uma sala de aula onde escuta o som de um choro baixinho, um som que te despedaça por inteiro. Lentamente você abre a porta, querendo aparecer de surpresa e a abraçar por trás e quem sabe até assusta-la um pouco.

Mas você congela quando seu olhar vaga para dentro da sala, ela esta chorando sendo amparada por Nathaniel. Então você sente uma mistura de raiva, perda e ciúmes.

Ela estava agarrada a camisa dele, enquanto ele secava as lagrimas que você causou. Ela deitou a cabeça no peito do loiro e ele ficou afagando seus cabelos.

Por quantas noites você sonhou em afagar aqueles cabelos com ela nos seus braços? Quantas vezes você não quis calar-lhe a boca com um beijo? Você quase tinha conseguido sucumbir a esse desejo uma vez, mas algo o deteve.

Então o olhar do loiro viaja até você, os olhos castanhos praticamente te mandavam um sorriso debochado. Você sente a vontade de entrar e tira-la dali e leva-la para onde apenas você a encontre. O loiro desviou o olhar enquanto fechava os olhos e a abraçava mais forte e descansava o queixo nos cabelos femininos.

Você não quer mais ver aquilo, ver que pelo seu maior erro da sua vida você acabou perdendo o que mais queria conquistar. E da mesma maneira que chegou você foi embora, sabia que havia sido visto por Rosa, mas você não se importa, tudo o que queria era ir para casa e tentar esquecer o que fez e relaxar com a sua guitarra.

E você chega a sua casa sem expressão, Dragon tenta te animar pulando no seu colo e lambendo seu rosto quando você senta no sofá, mas é inútil. Então seu olhar escapa para o pacote de cordas antigo, um pacote que ela comprou para você.

Então você lembra o sorriso que ela deu quando soube que tinha escolhido o pacote certo, lembra-se da primeira vez que sentiu ciúmes dela quando seu melhor amigo a encontrou na praia e o provocou perguntando o que ele faria se eles tivessem feito algo.

Então Castiel, você vai sentir a vontade de ver aquele sorriso de novo, vontade de ir até ela e se desculpar nem que para isso precise se humilhar e engolir seu ego.

Porque no fim, valeria a pena.

_Sinto muito por ter te machucado_  
_É algo com que tenho de viver diariamente_  
_E toda a dor que te causei_  
_Eu gostaria de poder levá-la embora_  
_E ser aquele que segura todas as suas lágrimas_  
_É por isso que eu preciso que você ouça_

_Encontrei uma razão pra mim_  
_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_  
_Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo_  
_E a razão é você_

* * *

Minna, esta C.O.S. esta precisando de ajuda, da sua ajuda.  
Se você sabe de um momento no jogo que seja marcante, que você queira saber o ponto de vista de um Paquera sugira nos comentários. (A musica também pode xD)  
Mais especificamente, poderia ser do Lysandre... Só um palpite...


End file.
